


In Which Vivi's Magic Doesn't Just Come from Spells

by TtotheCofA



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, OT3 setting but Vithur focused, sorry Lewis you'll get your turn later, still transferring old fanfic over from Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: Hey, look at that! More Vithur content circa 2015 Tumblr!





	In Which Vivi's Magic Doesn't Just Come from Spells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look at that! More Vithur content circa 2015 Tumblr!

It was never in question that Vivi could perform magic.

Though Arthur had a better talent for translating strange languages, only Vivi could curl her tongue around the strange pronunciations and inflections with the accuracy to awaken the ancient energies imbued into them. Her hands would alight with an ethereal glow, and she could bring down Hell with but a flick of her wrists.

And as her boys learned, she held Heaven at her fingertips.

………

Arthur hadn’t moved in twenty minutes.

He just couldn’t find the motivation to, lest he accidentally put an early end to the bliss being massaged into his tired body.

Vivi still had her hands on his shoulders, gently rocking him back and forth as she kneaded at his muscles like a baker kneaded bread. The woman worked in silence, and with a telling grin on her face. Arthur often worked until his muscles were tense and sore, but it was rare that he slowed down enough to accept her offer to loosen things up….before they’d stopped chasing their own tails and confessed to each other, the simple mention of a massage turned the poor boy as red as a tomato.

But Vivi loved working on Arthur, and snatched up every chance she could get.

Just a little bit of skillfully applied acupressure turned her blond into a puddle, and years of first-hand experience had taught her just where to touch to give Arthur the best experience. She could practically feel the tension melting away beneath her fingertips, and by the way Arthur’s head lolled on his neck as she rocked him in his seat, her ‘magic touch’ was working flawlessly.

Grinning, Vivi gently eased Arthur sideways onto the couch, and gently - but pointedly - nudged his shoulder over. The mechanic made a quiet mumbling sound in protest, but obediently pulled his legs up onto the cushions, and lazily situated himself on his stomach. Having already coaxed him out of his shirt and trademark vest, Vivi moved to straddle Arthur’s hips, and began to transition her kneading fingers from Arthur’s shoulders down his back, where the muscles were still tense and knotted.

Any other time, such a compromising position would have Arthur flushing from his ears all the way down to his neck. But Vivi’s euphoric fingertips had him too relaxed to focus on anything but the feeling of relief each new gesture pulsed through his body. The end-goal of these spontaneous ‘appointments’ was usually to coax Arthur to sleep, and honestly, the bluenette was a bit surprised she didn’t hear any snoring yet. She paused in her ministrations, and leaned down close to her lover’s ear.

“Artie…?” Vivi called quietly, gently trailing her fingertips up and down the slight dip of his spine. She could feel each moment as he breathed in, and then out, more at ease than he had been in a long time. “You still with me?” Her only response was an unintelligible string of muttered words, and the fluttering of dark lashes before one eye finally cracked open, and looked up at her.

“Why’d you stop…?” Arthur whined asked drowsily. Vivi laughed quietly and pressed a kiss to her lover’s nose, nuzzling her cheek against his for a moment before she sat back.

“Just making sure you’re awake…” She resumed her kneading, methodically untangling those knotted muscles. “It’s no fun if you sleep through it all~” Arthur hummed in response and closed his eyes again.

“But I feel so good when I wake up…” He mumbled, turning his face into the small couch pillow as Vivi’s hands moved lower on his back. His shoulders were tingling, and felt almost drained. But it was a good drained; the tension that had plagued him with fatigue and lasting aches for the past month was gone, as thoroughly as if it had never been. As he did every time he gave in to Vivi’s pestering and let her have her way (mind out of the gutter, please), Arthur wondered why he hadn’t agreed to this sooner.

Above him, he heard Vivi laugh, and her hands finally reached the hollow of his back. Her touch softened, here, and she briefly pulled back to brace herself on the couch and scoot back over his knees. Arthur’s breathing began to slowly even out, and a comforting numbness began to settle over his mind…

Then he felt something something soft press a kiss into the hollow of his back, and his heart skipped a beat.

“Viiii…” The blond complained eloquently, grudgingly opening his eyes, but far too relaxed to really move. “No fair…I can’t kiss you back wen you do that.” Arthur pouted. The thick, slightly scratchy fabric of Vivi’s sweater pressed against his skin as the woman leaned forward, and all but lay herself on top of the young man. She breathed into his ear, and Arthur’s next breath was just a little bit shakier.

“Oh, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to return the favor, Arthur, don’t you worry…” Vivi’s smile was downright filthy. “But for now, just lie back and enjoy.” She slowly sat back up, scratching her fingernails lightly - tantalizingly - down Arthur’s back, and prompting another shiver. “And try to stay awake. It’s more fun~” Arthur let his eyes flutter shut.

If Heaven were a place on earth, he was sure it was right here, beneath Vivi’s magic hands.

 


End file.
